shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
Missing Whistles
Missing Whistles is the third episode of Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales. Plot Mr. Conductor is out in the woods talking with a squirrel friend of his. The squirrel wants to hear about Toby and Daisy's encounter with a bull on the Island of Sodor. Mr. Conductor reaches into his pocket for his whistle, but it's not there. He becomes very distraught as he looks around the forest path, declaring he can't tell his stories with out his whistle. Finally, Mr. Conductor puts two fingers to his mouth and whistles to begin the story. Toby warns Daisy about bulls, but she claims that she would simply toot her horn to scare them off. When Daisy is asked to shoo a bull back to its farmer, Daisy sees her chance but fails and runs away when the bull sniffs at her. Toby hears about the events and shoots the bull away, but Daisy is later teased by some boys when they offer her some bull's-eyes sweets. Afterward, Mr. Conductor is back in Shining Time Station rummaging through the Lost & Found box for his whistle. Searching through the box reminds him of how a group of cricket players had to search for their missing ball when Stepney the Bluebell Engine carried it off with his train. Finding a discarded party horn in a box, Mr. Conductor blows it to start the story. Stepney is puffing past a cricket field with some "empties" when a batter hits a "six" and their only ball lands in a truck. Stepney does not realise and, when his driver sees Caroline racing after them with the desperate cricketers inside, he mistakes them for joyrides and speeds up, much to Caroline's annoyance. At last, Caroline arrives at the station and the men get their ball back, but Stepney's driver notes Caroline looks exhausted and suggests that Caroline be rolled onto a flatbed. The cricketers ride back in a brakevan and Stepney and his crew watch the end of the game. With the story finished, Mr. Conductor is now in the Arcade talking to his goldfish about his missing whistle. He says that whistles don't just disappear, unless perhaps a ghost took it. Mr. Conductor quickly dismisses that idea however, nothing that even Thomas the Tank Engine doesn't believe in ghosts anymore, and he puckers his lips to whistle just loudly enough to begin the story of how Percy played a ghostly trick on Thomas. Percy is telling Thomas and Toby the story of a ghost train that his driver told him the night before. Percy is afraid to think of it, however Thomas does not believe a word and runs off calling Percy a silly little engine. Percy tells his driver that Thomas does not believe in the ghost and Percy's driver explains that he does not either; it was a pretend ghost story. Percy cannot help but be disappointed. '' ''That evening, after his work in the harbor is done, Percy runs back to the shed. Percy enjoys running at night and knows exactly where he is despite the dark. When Percy does not know is that a broken cart of lyme is ahead on the tracks. While the farmer has gone for help, Percy comes down the line and smashes the cart to pieces and the lyme quickly covers Percy, who runs to the nearest signal box. '' ''At the signal, Percy meets Toby and his driver explains to the signalman what happened. The signalman arranges to sort out the hazard on the line, but suggests Percy to be cleaned up as he looks like a ghost. This gives Percy an idea to scare Thomas and asks not to be cleaned yet. Toby promises to help. '' ''At the shed, a scared Toby arrives and tells Thomas, who is preparing to take his evening train, that Percy has had an accident. Thomas is concerned for Percy, but also worries that this will make him late. Toby tells him the line has been cleared, but that he thinks he saw Percy's ghost. Thomas is unconcerned and tells Toby not to worry. '' ''However, after this, a ghostly voice comes from outside demanding to be let in. Thomas is frightened as the shed doors open and reveal what appears to be Percy's ghost. Thomas, terrified, quickly runs off to collect Annie and Clarabel. '' ''The next morning, Thomas finally returns and meets Toby at the station. Toby asks what happened and Thomas reveals he slept in the goods shed claiming he did not want to intrude as Toby would be sad about Percy. However, as he makes his excuses, Percy whistles in the distance and Thomas runs off. '' ''Percy, now cleaned up and none the worse for his adventure, arrives having heard everything. Percy cannot help but be pleased as Toby remarks that Thomas is acting as if he had seen a ghost. Mr. Conductor is now pacing around at the station entrance, saying the missing whistle is a mystery that must be solved. He continues that some find mysteries scary, such as Percy did when he encountered a dragon. Percy is still ribbing Thomas about the time he thought Percy was a ghost. Thomas pays no attention, and one night is asked to collect a special load from Brendam. Thomas is horrified to find it is a dragon, but his driver tells him it is made of paper and is needed for a carnival. '' ''Meanwhile, Percy is stuck in a siding while shunting and has to stay there for the night because of jammed switches. Thomas passes by with the dragon and Percy is so terrified that he doesn't sleep at all. The next day Percy sees the Dragon again, but is indignant when he sees Thomas pushing it. Thomas explained what happened and the two make up their teasing. Finally, Mr. Conductor calls out the station window to Mrs. Bird and appeals to her honesty, asking if she's "borrowed" any shiny metal objects. He declares that a conductor without a whistle is like a frog without a lily pad, a hula without a hoop, or Peter Sam without his special funnel. To illustrate that last example, Mr. Conductor asks Mrs. Bird to whistle so the story can begin. It is wintertime and Peter Sam is still awaiting his new funnel, which, in his words, will be "something special". The other engines make fun of his talk about the new funnel. The weather soon becomes bad and there is a washout near the tunnel, so Rusty brings workmen to fix the bridge. As days go by, the weather changes and becomes frosty and cold. A few days later, the bridge is mended and Peter Sam is chuffing down the line with a passenger train. As he puffs through a tunnel, his cracked funnel is knocked off by an icicle in the tunnel and he has to use a discarded drainpipe for a funnel. Peter Sam's funnel eventually arrives and he discovers it makes his work easier. The engines do not make fun of Peter Sam's funnel anymore. They wish they had one like it. After the story, Mr. Conductor is thanking Mrs. Bird for delivering a package to him. He tells his goldfish how he'd forgotten he'd given his whistle to Thomas to give to Sir Topham Hatt so it could be polished. He shows the fish the whistle, good as new. Declaring that Thomas always comes through, Mr. Conductor blows his whistle to begin a song about how Thomas is a Really Useful Engine to close out the episode. Thomas Stories * Bulls Eyes * Train Stops Play * Percy's Ghostly Trick * Thomas, Percy and The Dragon * Special Funnel﻿ Song * Really Useful Engine Characters *Mr. Conductor Trivia *There is no whistle to start the story "Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon." Gallery Percy'sGhostlyTrick25.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick23.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick22.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick21.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick20.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick19.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick18.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick17.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick16.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick15.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick14.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick13.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick12.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick11.png Percy'sGhostlyTrick.jpg Category:Mr. Conductors Thomas Tales Episodes